Surviving Z Day 3
by Sinlimitless
Summary: Z-Day continues. Can this new set of survivors escape the ongoing madness? Or will they succumb to 'Them' and other threats that linger in the apocalypse? No longer accepting OC's! Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Hello Survivors

**Chapter 1: Hello Survivors.**

A police officer lay dead on a dirty, bloody street. His face plastered with agony and fear on his last moments of death. As the virus spread throughout his remains, his brown pupils began to turn into milky, empty ones. _It_ stared into space, slowly realizing its conscious.

"Mikawa Ikito, report on your progress." A female voice called over from a black hand-held device inches away from its outstretched hand. "Mikawa Ikito, what is your situation over?" The female voice repeated. Two brief beeps from the device brought the corpse rolling to its side, attempting to get up from its fallen position. It groaned, releasing a long strand of saliva and blood to drip past its chapped lips. Its skin was still fresh, but it's starting to decay.

It finally got up after much effort and started to stagger away, crushing the walkie-talkie under its feet as it did. It staggered with uncoördinated legs and swayed its arms from side to side as if it had no control over them. Its left arm had been chewed away, leaving nothing but fibres of muscles to keep it hanging. It started to head toward a brightly lit gas station. 'Castco', a signboard with a bright blue glow, was its name.

Not even past the first pump, its head jerked in the opposite direction, spewing blood and gore before falling among the pile of corpses that littered the lot's perimeter.

A girl, hidden behind the boarded window of the station, pulled the bolt back to release the cartridge out of its breech. She sat back from her place and checked the silencer on the muzzle of the rifle, wondering how long it would last before it wore out.

This was her 12th confirmed kill today. Adding yesterday's total making it her 34th.

She took a sip of mineral water to wet her lips. It was cooling in the gas station but the air conditioning made it dry. It was dark outside and the sun could not be seen anywhere on the sky. The girl took a peek at the clock on the wall, by the 'Exit' sign, wondering what time it was.

"8:52." She muttered the number.

Faint footsteps echoed outside. The girl crouched up from her place and raised her rifle's scope to her pale-green eye. The only thing that stood out was the silencer that protruded out from the gap of the boarded window. The station was dark with only the 'Exit' light glowing in the night. She scanned the streets and the buildings nearby but all she could hear was the faint footsteps echoing in the distance. Not a soul could be seen.

Two corpses staggered into her field of view by accident but their footsteps didn't match the one she's hearing. Theirs sounded dragged, tired and almost lifeless while the one she's after sounded firm and dynamic. She felt for her pockets of her black tailored vest and brought out a .35 rifle cartridge. Putting it in the empty breech, she pushed and closed the bolt before taking her aim once again.

She didn't pull the trigger; it was not the time yet. When They were lined up on her cross-hair, she took a breath, let two-thirds of it out and squeezed it. The bullet whizzed its way out of the silencer and straight through the skulls of the walking corpses. Their heads jerked to the side before their whole body followed to the floor. Her 36th kill.

She pulled the rifle back and checked her silencer. It was becoming a habit of hers.

XxX

Alice knew she was going to die. Her grip on the edge loosened, leaving her on her fingertips. She looked down at the three corpses that had attempted to eat her alive. She was about to be like them, splattered on the cold asphalt of the parking lot in the most inglorious way. She couldn't pull herself up as her arms were too tired to do so. She breathed sharply and felt a cold sweat run down her cheek.

"Somebody help me!" She screamed, knowing that it wasn't the best idea but what else was there to do? "Is there anyone?!" She continued to cry for help but still heard nothing. "AH!" Her hand slipped from its grip leaving her with her dominant one on the edge. Below, eight corpses began to appear, walking into what seemed to be Alice's death spot. She was ringing her own dinner bell, letting them come for a feast.

Her heart grew heavy as she knew she's about to die. Her will to live wavered with no other choice but to fall and die.

Her fingertips slipped from the edge and she found herself falling. It was nothing like in movies or games. Nothing slowed down. She wanted to scream and cry at how unfair it was but it would only be a waste of breath.

"Yah!" Another voice, an unfamiliar one uttered aloud.

A grip squeezed tight on Alice's forearm. Her eyes were screwed shut but when she opened them, brown eyes, greeted her green, emerald ones. "I got you!" He exclaimed. "Keep your eyes on me and don't let go!" He ordered as he brought his other hand over to grab hers. He pulled her up with minimal effort and was able to save her from death.

When she was sitting back on the floor of the rooftop, she rubbed her aching arms and let air into her lungs. Hanging on for what seemed like five or so minutes took a lot of her stamina.

"Are you okay?" The teenager asked, wiping cold sweat off his forehead. "You got me really spooked there." He was a foreigner but he spoke seamless Japanese.

"I-I'm fine." She replied as she adjusted her studded black, fingerless gloves. "Let me calm my nerves for a bit." Now brushing dust off her black, mini pleated skirt.

The teenager approached her with two metal tonfas in hand. He showed them to her and asked,

"Are these yours?"

"Yes," She answered, taking them off from him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The teenager responded in English. He slung the straps of his Beretta M501 Italian sniper rifle to his shoulders and fixed his short, dark-brown hair. A pair of sunglasses hung on the front collar of his sleeve-less royal blue Under Armor shirt while an orange UT hat was strapped to the belt hold of his blue jeans. He had a typical American look and the physic of an American footballer.

He turned and faced the door with choices in his mind. He has the choice to travel alone or together in numbers with the girl who he had just saved.

XxX

Kazuko, with an affirming nod, kicks the door out of his way and points the Beretta into the empty room. Only the sound of his gun, switching from SAFE to FIRE, resounded in the room. He pulls the gun back to the side of his face and enters the room to look. He rummaged through piles of unwanted files and folders, eventually finding a first-aid box hidden beneath the mess. He freed from its place and proceeded out from where he came.

The kick attracted more than he'd expected. Walking corpses, of who were once business men and women, advanced toward him. Kazuko had to run the opposite direction and away from Them, but that also meant running away from where he's supposed to go. He had to ascend a floor and circle from there to reach the storage room.

With the gun gripped tightly in one hand and the first-aid box in another, he had to clip the box under his arms to open the storage room door. After quickly, but subtly closing the door, he darted for the girl whom he had left to rest.

"How are you feeling?" Kazuko asked as he placed the Beretta aside and unlatched the first-aid box. He took out the required necessities and laid them out in the order of use. After getting what he need, he pushed the box aside and carefully pried the girl's fingers off her wounded shoulder to begin treatment.

She stuttered a response but was cut off with a cry as disinfect ran through her exposed flesh. Kazuko immediately pressed a hand to her mouth, shutting her. He gave her a stern look and gently removed the cupped hand to tend to her wound; A wound caused by trying to exit through a tight fence at the back of her school. It was brave of her to make it this far alone but Kazuko doubt she traversed without company.

"I-I'm sorry." She was the first to break the silence. Kazuko didn't need her apology so he simply continued with the roll of the bandage without respond. "This... injury." She continued. "I actually got it from my boyfriend." Her words clammed up to her throat but managed to sound audible as she said it. Kazuko stopped his hands and simply waited for her to continue. "He was already bitten... I-I didn't what to do."

Kazuko knew where this was going. He shut his eyes and exhaled. He didn't interrupt her, he needed her to finish, to confirm his doubts and clarify his truth.

"When he got close, he... he was like those things out there! He tried to bite me but I escaped. He continued to... Then... my shoulder, he managed to scrape his teeth-" She looked at it and remembered painfully at the event. Kazuko was right. She's infected. But when? The question only served to threaten Kazuko and his well-being.

With an audible sigh, Kazuko finish applying the bandage, stands up and reached out for his Beretta M92F. A bullet was ready in the chamber and there was no need to pull the barrel, nor switch the firing mode.

"Y-You're going to... kill me?" She asked wanly. Her green eyes, which were wet with tears, followed Kazuko's every movement.

"Yes." He answered briefly and raised the gun. The girl stared at the barrel until a loud boom filled her vision with black. Her body jerked for a moment, but only for a moment as the bullet drove through her head. Her body leaned to the side and fell to the cold, dusty floor.

XxX

A loud crunch resounded in the empty classroom as Vivian McArthur managed to break off a chair's leg for a weapon. She weighed it in her hand and swung it for a test. It was a little less than desirable, but it will have to do.

The night crickets continued to chirp as if the apocalypse outside was a mere dream, or an unreal effect in the world. Everything seemed normal in the class's four walls, but Vivian knew that things were different outside. Violently different.

A small, hand-made poster at the back of the class piqued her interest. It has several outlines drawn with many different colours, but the text that was written in the centre was the main attraction of the decoration.

**'Trekking Club! Join Today!'**

**'Visit us in class 2-5 if you wish to join!'**

Vivian rubbed the edge of her frame-less glasses and wondered for a moment where class 2-5 would be. Having several supplies with her wouldn't be such a bad idea, trekking supplies to be precise. Binoculars, machetes, compasses and the like filled her mind and drove her forward to find it.

She turned to face the door, only to find it opened with a figure standing by it. It was too dark to make out his or her features but from what she can tell, the person was able to make out hers because of the light outside, casting down on her through the windows.

She cursed this moment for not noticing his or her presence earlier; she was too occupied with her thoughts for supplies, dropping her guard.

The man raised a hand, his dominant hand no doubt, pointing a gun at her. The light managed to reach far enough to show the model. A Beretta M92F.

Vivian was outmatched. The man, who she could tell by a proper look of his outlines, held a gun, while she had nothing more than a piece of timber.

"Who are you?" The boy, who Vivian could guess by the tone in his voice, asked almost interrogatively. He walked deeper into the class, letting the light outside spill on to him to reveal his features.

A high school student, with a tired, young handsome face, stared at her almost stoically, waiting for her to respond. His black eyes gazes deep into hers, noticing them to be chocolate. Not only that, they had a hint of yellow in them. A strange colour that filled with a serious combativeness in them. Kazuko took the silence as defiance but did nothing to make her repeat.

With a tired sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose and lowered the gun, noticing how unfair it was to challenge someone who only had a piece of wood in her hand.

"Let me rephrase that question," He finished the action and looked back at her with an almost bored and annoyed expression. "Are you infected?" He finished. This time, she needed to answer.

"No." A brief one.

The boy couldn't see any visible cuts or marks on her skin, nor any tearing on either her red T-shirt or brown, short cargo pants. She was clean.

"Okay..." He tore his gaze away from the girl, noticing how awkward it had become in the silence. It was his fault and he knows it. He clears his throat, as if it would help, and introduced himself, trying hard not to sound monotonous. "The name's Kazuko Ozaki, sorry for being rude; I'm just too high-strung after all that's happened." He spoke quickly and still managed to sound monotonous. He bowed apologetically and rubbed his eyes after that.

Vivian could see the marks of insufficient sleep beneath them and upon closer inspection, his eyes were bloodshot. She began to wonder how long he had kept himself awake but quickly dropped the question as she knew she's next to introduce herself.

"Vivian McArthur." She spoke briefly and gave him a tip of her khaki, boonie hat, that's clipped on one side. "I... accept your apology?" She didn't know what to say but a brief smile on his face was enough to tell her she's on the right path.

"I see you dislike my chair. Strange, what did it ever do to you?" Kazuko pointed to the timber she had all along in her hand. He picked the fallen chair up and attempted to set it back on its proper place, only to find it tipping over and falling to the floor.

_He's weird... Definitely mentally unstable. Or maybe he's just tired..._

"What?" Kazuko asked without looking at her. Without realizing it, she had stared at him for a full minute as he began searching for something underneath his table.

"What are you looking for?"

Without answering, the sound of tape ripped off from its bind resounded in the empty classroom. Kazuko took out two magazines and placed them on the table. He ejected a magazine from the Beretta he had held and switched to a fully loaded one. Vivian picked the one Kazuko had just dropped and noticed it to be empty.

"You pointed an empty gun at me?" She questioned almost with disbelief in her tone. She flashed the empty magazine toward him and shook it in her hand almost angrily. Kazuko finished reloading and looked at her with the same stoic expression as pulled back, but not after putting the empty magazine down at the table next to the full one.

"I do that all the time." He answered indifferently. A long yawn escaped his mouth but he covered it with a hand. A grim expression could be seen on his face as he ran his hand on his hair in frustration. "Aaah..." He groaned.

"Shouldn't you get some rest? How long have you been awake?" She asked with curiosity. She had just met him, so the feeling of concern never really reached her.

"Not yet and... four days?" He answered both questions in a single statement.

_Not yet? What does he mean not yet? What's got him so busy he's neglecting sleep?_

"What's got you so busy, you're neglecting sleep?!" She questioned almost in a vexed way.

Loud knocks came from the door. Vivian noticed that he had locked it before he approached her. Loud, lifeless moans echoed outside and she knew the door wouldn't last.

Kazuko moved in a methodical and almost calm way as if he had rehearsed this moment. He checked his Beretta, his attire and his spare magazine almost orderly before turning to Vivian.

"Under the teachers desk is a machete. Take it." He offered. Without a moment to waste, Vivian sprinted to the front of the class and looked under the table, finding a machete taped underneath it. This was probably the same thing Kazuko did for his spare magazines.

Ripping it from its bind, Vivian held the machete and let its blade glisten in the light.

"Get ready!" He yelled with a tinge of life and health in his tone.

The door exploded into the classroom, sending wood of different sizes to fly hazardously at Kazuko.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _Went the sound of the gun shots...

**High School of the Dead. Surviving Z Day 3.**

* * *

_I hope you have enjoyed that! Doing H.A.N.E would only lead to a harder time for me to think and make up a chapter. Not only electronic equipment are a no go, communications as well. My mind isn't so broad as to be able to think of something to overcome the 'No electronics and electricity.' challenge._

_I have problems with several OC's that are handed to me unfinished, or are just simply confusing for me to understand._

_OC Leon Shades. From what I can tell, she does not have any appearance. (You left Appearance blank in the 'Fill up OC form.') Please do fill it up, thanks!_

_OC Hailey Morgan Cook. You wrote 'A black school girl looking shirt with a blue stash in the...' Is she a black school girl? Or does the shirt look like a black school girl? (I'm not racist!) Please do clarify this, thanks!_

_I'm not angry. I just don't want to screw up... though I did a lot of screwing up in the past but THAT'S not the point!_

_I will put in the OC form below, so if anyone want to update, or drop in an OC, feel free!~_

_Fun Fact 1: This was difficult to write as having writers block didn't help._

_Fun Fact 2: I got lazy and decided to play games and strum guitars instead of writing._

_Thanks for reading! See Ya!_

_-Character Information-_

_Name: _

_Nickname:_

_Gender:_

_Age: _

_Height and Weight:_

_Clubs/ Activities he/she took while he/she was in school:_

_Appearance:_

_Casual Wear:_

_Sleep Wear:_

_Personality:_

_Love interest:_

_Background Story: _

_What he/she's good at:_

_What he/she's not good at:_

_Fears:_

_Primary Weapon:_

_Secondary Weapon: _

_Tertiary Weapon:_

_-Family Information-_

_Father's Name (Alive or Deceased):_

_Mother's Name (Alive or Deceased):_

_Guardian's Name (Alive or Deceased): _

_Sister's Name (Alive or Deceased): _

_Brother's Name (Alive or Deceased): _

_-Others-_

_His/her reaction(s) to other people/ OC's:_

_What does he/she think(s) about Kazuko Ozaki:_


	2. Chapter 2: Of Sights and Sound

**Chapter 2: Of Sights and Sound**

"Kazuko!" Vivian screamed out his name as he was sent sprawling to the floor. The tables and chairs around saved him from the falling door. With no time to get up and move, he crawled on his back and pulled the trigger on his pistol. It was harder to do than he thought. It looked cool in movies and games but it was ridiculous and tiresome to do. The muscles in his legs burned with agony from his comical attempt at a retreat. After not doing so well, he rolled to his stomach, pushed himself off the floor and distanced himself from the advancing corpses.

Vivian swung her machete in tight arcs, cautious of their grip if they were to reach out. She had seen a man, twice their size, fall pathetically and eaten alive. The blade was sharp but still unable to cut through bone cleanly. Vivian had a hard time pulling it out from their skulls or shoulders blades. It was dangerous to continue her attack on those spots as precious seconds were wasted in trying to retrieve the jammed weapon.

More zombies were pooling in from the back entrance but none were trying to get in from the front door. Vivian shoved and kicked the sliced corpses away to reach there, hoping it was a way out. She turned the knob and tackled the door, only to find that it couldn't be open any further than a few centimetres. After wiping the blade clean she used it as a mirror to look at the problem. Distorted images of what seemed to be tables; chairs and class furniture were piled like a wall, separating the cadavers from the back door to the front. She pulled her machete back in and tried to force the door open, but it wouldn't budge. She needed help. She needed Kazuko.

"Kazuko!" She managed to call out to him as he was reloading. The brief silence left their ears ringing. Kazuko glanced at her and noticed that she was having trouble with the door. Unsure of what the problem was, he manoeuvred past the tables to reach her. Both of them kicked aside the tables and chairs to block the zombies' path. It wasn't enough but it would have to do.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he tried to push the door open. It didn't budge. "Damn." He exhaled, vexed.

"It's blocked and I can't get it open!" She pounded the door with a balled fist. "Tables, chairs and… whatever are on the other side!"

"Then we'll force it open! We'll tackle it." Kazuko ordered.

"Are you sure?" She asked, uncertain of the plan. Looking to the side, where the back door was, the zombies were staggering and walking with uncoordinated legs into the class, quickly filling up the back room. "Whatever, let's go!" She dismissed her earlier question and positioned herself by the door. Kazuko followed suit and counted down.

"One, two…" He looked to the side and noticed that their blockade was being breached. It was a pathetic attempt at a blockade and it didn't hold them off at all. "Hell! Three!" Both tackled the door in sync and managed to widen the gap. Vivian was able to slip through but unfortunately for Kazuko, the door needed to be a few more inches wide.

"Hold on! I'll get you out!" Vivian exclaimed, kicking the piles of tables, lockers and desks away. Kazuko kept pushing away at the door, watching the gap widen slowly but surely. Within seconds, the gap was huge enough for him to pass. Without a moment to waste, he squeezed through the crack and managed to get through after losing a button on his school uniform. Vivian shut the door and blocked it, hoping it would halt the cadavers advance. They banged and pounded on the door, trying to break it open. Vivian knew they had to get away.

"Are you… all right mate?" She asked, panting hard. After all of the chaos, Kazuko realized that she had an Australian accent. "We have to keep going." She added after she had caught her breath.

"Yeah, you're right." Kazuko affirmed her suggestion. Staying here would lead to another chaos and that was one of the things Vivian and Kazuko would like to avoid. Even though he was exhausted, Kazuko needed to find a safe place to rest. He needed sleep and he needed it badly.

XxX

Alice held onto her tonfas tightly as she followed Tristan. She kept on wondering about the trust she's giving him. Was it safe to say that he is a good person just because he had saved her? Could he be planning something? An ulterior motive? Just thinking about it made her shiver. She raised her tonfas close to her chest, in case he turns around and attacks her. She's unsure of the chances but it was ridiculous to say he's 100 per cent trust able.

"Um-" She tried to initiate a conversation, but stopped herself as she didn't know his name. He walked on, oblivious to her stammer. She looked down and wondered if she should introduce herself. Was it too late? It would be awkward to do so now.

"By the way," Tristan spoke out, catching her attention. "I didn't catch your name." He looked away, embarrassed. What a coincidence. "Tristan Royce Glenn. Tristan." He let out a hand.

"A-Alice," She shook it shyly. "Alice White."

Both pulled their hand back and stood in silence. The only sound they heard was the breeze of the cold night air. He chuckled as he rubbed his tired eyes amused about something.

"W-What's so funny?" She questioned, curious.

"You need to relax," He advised. "Or you'll end up freezing in crucial times."

"I'm relaxed! What makes you think I'm not?" She protested.

"There." He pointed to her tonfas. She had gripped it to the point that her fingers had turned white. She had noticed it as well and calmed herself. Blood rushed back to her fingers. Alice could see it. Tristan too. Alice was embarrassed and looked away. Tristan knows that Alice didn't trust him. He knows it all too well and in times like this, trust was fragile. He can't use words to make her trust him. He has to show it, prove his trust. He just have to wait for the right moment to do so.

They continued to walk down the dark road, with only street lights to guide their way. Cars were starting to appear more frequently as they reached a nearby bridge. Cars of different models were parked in different ways. Others crashed into the back or front bumper of another. The bridge had been lifted and there was no way to cross it. A truck filled with gasoline had blocked the bridge's control room making it impossible to enter.

"That truck was probably delivering gas to the other end." Alice muttered to herself as she walked closer to it. The smell of diesel was overpowering, making her eyes water. Tristan seized her arm and pulled her back abruptly.

"It's not safe," He said as he stared at the overturned truck. "It could blow any minute." Alice pulled her arm from his grip and adjusted her bangs. "That truck must have come from somewhere, so a gas station should be nearby. Let's look for it." He suggested and turned on his heels. Alice followed him but her gaze never left the truck for a few seconds. A word in blue, with a white outline, could partially be read. 'CastCo'

XxX

The bright, blue CastCo sign began to flicker, trying to stay alive throughout the night. Malory tried her best to find the switch for it but never did manage to find it. She took another can of soda and returned to her place - behind the boarded window with her sniper rifle. She pulled the ring and took a sip, wetting her lips as she watched through the gaps of the wooden boards. A few more walking corpses had wandered the lot but since none of them were close to the first pump, she let them be.

In the distance, the sound of footsteps caught her attention. They were no ordinary footsteps. They sounded alive and healthy, unlike the zombies, dragged and lifeless. She pulled her hair behind her ear, revealing a black pearl ear stud, and listened intently to the sound. They were getting closer.

She picked her rifle and put the barrel through the gap before eyeing the scope and scanning the streets. She spotted two survivors, a male and a female. Both of them were jogging toward the petrol station she was in. Their footsteps caught the corpses attention. The girl with tonfas in her hand was skilled it with it. Her movements were controlled and precise. The other had a sniper slung around his shoulders. Malory kept her eye on him as he could be a dangerous individual.

"Look at them prancing around." She muttered as she watched from her spot. The more they fought, the more corpses they attracted and soon, they'll have no where else to go but in the gas station. Malory didn't want that. She couldn't let them compromise her shelter. "Sorry to have to do this." She sighed inwardly and brought the cross hair to the guy's head.

A loud roar of an engine catches everybody's attention. Even the dead. An armoured bank truck sped through the dead and mowed down the corpses like nobody's business. The driver turned the wheel and drifted it to a stop near the pumps.

XxX

Alice and Tristan had seized the opportunity to hide behind the building, peeking the corners to see who it was that had arrived.

A man popped up to the top of the truck and surveyed the lot. He spat, disgusted with the mess. Bodies were littered, others were piled near the first pump. He noticed that it was unnatural. Like a mark made by human. He turned to look at the station. Alice and Tristan pulled their head back, managing to keep out of sight. The man stared at the boarded windows wondering if someone was inside.

"Oi! Kouto! Gas it will ya?!" The driver screamed over the sound of the corpses pounding the van.

"You're crazy! Besides, there's someone in the station!" He stated and pointed directly at the windows. Though he couldn't see Malory, he knows there's someone inside. He pounded the roof of the van twice with his fingerless gloved hand and retrieved an air horn. He chuckled as he tapped it.

A loud, deafening blast could be heard as he tightened the button with tape. When he's done, he ripped the end with his teeth and tossed the air horn to the door of the station. The corpses began to move toward it, its interest piqued. The van roared and drove off to find another gas station. Several other corpses followed it but soon turned back to the sound of the horn.

Malory, who's panicked, stood up and packed her rifle cartridges. She remembered seeing a back exit and quickly headed toward it. She pushed the handle down but the door was chained on the other end. She couldn't open it!

"Damn it!" She screamed as she tackled the door futilely. She should have checked it when she had first arrived and now she's going to pay for her carelessness. The sound of the wooden boards breaking was enough to tell her that she was running out of time. Their moans reached her, making her sweat bullets. The rifle was out of the chain's range, making it useless.

"Hey are you okay?!" Alice shouted over the sound of the blasting air horn

"The chains! Break the chains!" She ordered. Alice took a step back and swung her tonfa at the rusting chain. It took her three tries to finally break it. Malory pushed the bar and stumbled outside, her rifle bullets scattering out from her pockets as she hit the floor.

"We have to get out of here!" Tristan screamed as he pulled her up to her feet. There was no time to pick her scattered bullets. Her feet simply kicked them away as they escaped.

The night is going to get longer...

* * *

**High School of the Dead. Surviving Z Day 3.**

_Hope you enjoyed that! I know I have been inactive for who knows how long... I apologize. More OC's will be introduced in the future chapters, so you'll just have to be patient. How do you like Alice, Malory, Tristan, Vivian and Kazuko? Post them in the reviews below and as always, thanks for reading, see ya!_


	3. Chapter 3: Madness

_This is kind of short but anyhow, enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Madness**

Malory counted her bullets. It wasn't hard to do. What was left were three rounds rolling on the palm of her hand. She had counted them eight times.

"One, two, three." She pushed each lead away with her thumb, counting them for the ninth time. Alice watched her count again and it began to bore her, but she didn't complain. It beats pacing the room.

Tristan returns from the kitchen with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. He placed them down on the table with care and pushed one of it towards Alice.

"Here." He said with almost a whisper in English. Alice thanked him and picked the mug up by the handle. She watched the thick liquid swirl slowly to a stop before taking a sip. Her lips and tongue burned for a moment but she managed to taste it.

She stared at the rim of the white mug where a mark had been left by her lips. She's tempted to take another sip but she'd decided to let it cool down. She placed it back on the table and held it for warmth. Tristan, with a puzzled look, questioned her.

"Is it too sweet? I could make another one for you."

Alice was startled but she composed herself and declined the offer. "It's okay. I like it this way."

"Do you live here?" Malory spoke out but her eyes were fixated on her rifle. Her hand reached the tip of the barrel and she started twisting the metal, cylindrical, device loose.

"Uh… yeah. How did you know?" Tristan looked around the living room. It was a simple room with no pictures or portraits on the walls. Most of the things had been taken away, leaving a huge couch, a dining table and four wooden chairs behind.

"You picked the key up from under the doormat, and went straight to the kitchen after offering to make hot chocolates for us." She stood up from the couch, gripped the silencer tightly and pointed it at him. "All of this... Strange isn't it?" The hostility in her voice grew. "I don't know what you're planning but I ain't drinking that." She moved her arm and pointed the silencer to her untouched mug, next to Alice's.

Alice, slowly understanding the situation, drew back from her seat, startled and confused. She placed a hand to her lips, wondering if it was true.

"D-Did you d-drug it?" Her voice was a soft quiver. Her other hand points shakily at the mug.

"No! I didn't!" Tristan, innocent, drew closer to Alice. He didn't want to be labelled as the bad guy when he's clearly not! He wants to reassure her and the girl with the rifle.

"Stay away from her!" Malory picked up her rifle and pointed it at him, stopping him from reaching any closer.

"No stop!" Alice redirected its aim with a slight push of its barrel. "W-We can talk this through! Ri-right?"

Tristan nodded haplessly.

XxX

Vivian kept herself close to the wall before peeking the corner. Even though They're blind, she's not going to take the chance and run into Them. Kazuko's close behind, watching her back.

"How many rounds left?" She asked in a whispering tone. Kazuko ejected the magazine and counted the rounds he has left.

"Two." He answered and shoved it back in. "What's the plan?"

"We get out of here. _That's_ the plan." She turned the corner and started with a brisk walk. Kazuko had no retort for that idea. It's simple and effective. The stairs were just around the corner but what Vivian saw, made her stop.

"_Stop_." She ordered. "There are six of them."

"What are they doing?" Kazuko asked, unable to see what's going on.

"They're wandering the infirmary." She answered. "Is someone inside?" She asked, curious.

"Who knows?" Kazuko shuffled uncomfortably, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "Want to check?"

"That's not the plan." She reminded.

"Okay. Let's find another way then. I'll lead, follow me."

Kazuko back tracked and headed to block C; a part of the school that's mainly for culinary. The corridors were quiet and more cleaner than the rest. It's probably because no students were around when the evacuation happened. The stairwell was in sight. No obstructions, no walkers.

Both of them descended to the ground floor two steps at a time. The ground floor corridor was dark and they could only see two meters ahead of them.

"I saw a flashlight in the faculty room nearby." He informed and walked ahead. Vivian followed closely, not wanting to loose sight of him.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Vivian tugged at his sleeve, stopping him. There's silence. Kazuko held his breath and listened closely.

_Static?_ As soon as he had heard it. The sound disappeared.

"Someone's in the faculty room?" Kazuko held the Beretta firmly and headed to the faculty door. He pressed an ear and listened. "Voices..." He muttered. "Survivors? Since when?"

"We should be careful." Vivian reminded. "We don't know if they're friendly."

"Well, let's find out."

Kazuko turned the cold, steel knob and pushed the door open.

XxX

The door opened with a soft creak.

_Seiji?_ Ryoko wondered. To her surprise, it was another survivor. What stood out was the gun he's holding on to. Alarmed, she backed away slowly.

"Who are you?" A menacing tone. A teenager with a collapsible staff took a step forward, inquired.

"We're just survivors." Vivian answered for Kazuko. "We're friendly."

"When did you get here?" Kazuko asked, curious. "Last time I checked, the school was deserted."

"An hour ago." The girl in the back answered. "We're stocking on some first aids but..."

"Well," The teenager with the collapsible staff cut in. "We sent one to gather supplies but he's not back yet. It's been half an hour since."

"First aid?" Vivian muttered to herself and walked the length of the room. She picked up the hanging flashlight and checked to see if it was working. It was. "Infirmary?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" The teenager questioned.

"He's trapped, if I'm not mistaken." Kazuko informed.

"Oh god... Well, you have a gun! You didn't help him?" The girl pressed.

"He would have done it if he could." Vivian backed him up.

"Then you left him there?" The teenager asked, narrowing his eyes on him.

"Two rounds left, and there are six of them. It's a suicide run."

"Tch." The teenager clicked his tongue in slight annoyance. He exhales and scratched his hair. The tension in his face suddenly disappears and what replaced them was a calm look. "Okay, I'll get Seiji."

"I'm coming too." Kazuko intervened.

"No." A strong disagreement from Vivian. "You need to rest and this is a great time for you to do so."

"But I feel f-"

"No mate, just stay and rest." She cut him off firmly of his retort. She leaned closer and whispered softly. "You see that girl over there?" She gestured subtly at the girl who's talking to the boy with the staff. "Stay here and protect her. Be a man."

"I thought you asked me to rest?" Kazuko turned to her with a look of mocked displease.

"Are you ready to go now?" The boy directed the question to Vivian. She responded with a nod and a raise of her machete.

**High School of the Dead. SZD 3.**

* * *

_I know most of you are disappointed at the long wait and ended up with a short chapter but I will assure you, I will keep on writing! Thank you all for your OC's and I will still keep putting them up and showing them out._

_ I'm busy with life and working the best as I can to be a Film Maker and Visual Effects Artist. I'm preparing myself to go to Polytechnic and hopefully be accepted to a school that I want. If you guys want to know what Polytechnic is, just simply Google that up._

_I have a YouTube account so feel free to check that out...though I don't have a lot of videos. SinLimitless. It has a picture of a circle with 'SLMT' in it. Thanks for reading! See ya!_


	4. Chapter 4: End Night

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: End Night**

"Kazuko?" A faint voice, it sounded so far away. "Kazuko!" He gasps and forced to open his tired eyes. He's left breathless, shaken from the sudden call of his name, right ear ringing and his heart racing. All of those were signs of his fatigue.

"We should find a place to rest." Vivian proclaimed. Kazuko took his time to stand, using a wall as support. His legs shook as he tried his best to get up on his feet.

"Ye-Yeah." He muttered tiredly. As he takes a step forward, his knees buckled beneath him, forcing him to fall ahead. Vivian was quick on her feet, grabbing Kazuko before he could fall on his head. The grip on his pistol loosened till it slipped past his fingers and falls to the floor with a loud clatter.

"Hey! Hey! Just keep your eyes open okay?!" Vivian shook him with much vigor; it didn't fit her appearance at all.

"S-Sorry." Kazuko muttered and pushed himself off. He grabbed the dropped pistol and hands it to her. "There's an infirmary in the next block, you go on ahead." He leaned against the wall with a hand on his chest. He's trying to calm his racing heart but it was was futile. His heart was pumping quickly to keep up with his grueling tasks.

"What about you?" She questioned with doubts of his request.

"I'll be right behind you." He answered almost too calmly.

"You're not a very good survivalist are you?" It was more of a cynical comment than a proper question but Kazuko replied with a faint smile on his face.

"I try to be."

XxX

Malory narrowed her eyes on the sight of her rifle but what lies in between her and her soon to be target was an innocent individual named Alice. With an exhausted look on Alice's face she begged them both to calm down and, particularly to Malory, to lower her rifle.

"If you try anything funny," She lowers her rifle to point with a free hand. "You're a dead man." She began to wonder how such a line could exist in her vocabulary. It didn't matter as her words were sharp and true. Tristan responded with a weak nod, unable to defy anything in this conflict.

"Good!" Alice ended her word with a sigh; relieved that such a conflict could be ended calmly and without violence. "So Tristan," She turned to him as if the quarrel before had never occurred. "Where are our rooms?"

"Um, it's upstairs, the first door to your left. Both of you can sleep there for the night." Tristan informed with subtle hand gestures.

"Let's go." Malory directed her words to Alice and after giving Tristan a final stare, she led Alice to their room, taking Tristan's directions into consideration. They ascended the dimly lit staircase and began to talk for a brief moment. It didn't matter if Tristan could hear them; their voices were out of earshot.

"Mal, can I call you that?" Alice began.

"Sure." She answered shortly.

"Is there something wrong with Tristan?" She was blunt about it.

"I'm just being cautious." She responded in the same manner as before, short. Alice simply replied with an understanding hum. "This must be it." Malory turned to face the door before opening it. The room wasn't bare, but it wasn't heavily furnished either. There was a queen size bed, a bookshelf and a dresser.

"Dibs on the bed!" Alice rushed forward and dived straight into the soft mattress. "Uwaah! SOFT!" She rolled around, obviously comforted. Malory took her time and looked around the room once again, counting the number of things that interests her.

"Oh, Sudoku." Malory walked ahead to the bookshelf and pulled it out for close examination. "It's the limi-" She lifts it up to show it off but Alice had already fallen asleep. "Hm," Malory placed the book back in its place and sat in front of the dresser, looking back at her own reflection. A tired individual looked back at her and she knew it was herself. She shut her eyes for a moment, giving herself a short rest.

XxX

A wicked look on her face spelled doom for the rest of the male survivors. Just because she was alone doesn't mean she was weak, or defenseless. With a katana in hand, she brandished it to keep the guys at bay while she thought of an escape plan.

"This bitch is crazy!" One of the survivors howled.

"Just think of the ass we'll get when she's tied up and disciplined!" The other survivor assured. The girl narrowed her big, almond shaped eyes at the talker, stopping him cold in his tracks. "Geh-" He let out an illogical gasp, terrified of her glare. He felt as though daggers had pierced his nerves, paralyzing him. "Hmph, all bark and no bite… asshole." She spoke with heavy mockery and insult.

The three survivors circled around the lone female with disgusting look in their eyes while holding planks and pipes as weapons. One of them swung it downward in a long arc but the girl brought her left leg back, letting the man swing at air. In a blur, the girl thrusts her katana deep into the man's dominant shoulder, forcing him to drop his weapon.

"YEAAARGH!" He let out a cry of pain that echoed down the avenue. With a grunt, the girl kicked him off the blades of her katana and sent him reeling into his buddies. They staggered and fumbled to catch him and once their eyes were away from her, she quickly darted to the opposite direction and got the hell out of there.

His cry of pain was enough to attract hordes of the dead. They lumbered out from every corner of the streets in search of the source of the noise. Their heads turn to the wailing man almost as if they could see him. Walking slowly to their position, his buddies tried to drag him out of the mess but his body was too heavy.

"Shit! Let's just go!" One of them suggested.

"What?! No, no, NO! Don't leave me!" The injured man begged with teary eyes.

"It's your fault! Fuck! Let's get the hell out of here!" The second man backed away, realizing his futility in saving his injured buddy. Both of them darted out of the mess without looking back.

"NO! Come back HERE! COME BACK! NOOW! ARRRRGH! No, please! Don't leave me! DON'T LEAVE ME!" He cried, begged and pleaded but his buddies were already gone, running past the dead with his loud cry masking their footsteps.

The darkness was about the end, leaving a lone, dead man on the street ready to be eaten alive.

The cold wind was about to come to a temporary halt, leaving no more shivers from the sleeping survivors.

The sun's about to rise and it calls forth another day to survive.

**High School of the Dead. SZD 3.**

* * *

_It was short I know, but I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter. This Arc has come to a close and it is called the 'Night' Arc. It introduces a few characters for the moment and is being situated in the night…or early morning. The next Arc will include more OC's and I might be accepting OC's again in the near future._

_Oh! Please do review as I have no idea how many people have read my story and actually enjoyed it. I would love to read your thoughts on this and what not so I can understand better on what you guys actually enjoy and hate in any part of my chapters. Thanks for reading, see ya!_


	5. Chapter 5: React

**Chapter 5: React**

Alice, Malory and Tristan had to leave their temporary haven as a wave of walkers emerged from the north and began infesting the district. All three of them were left running out of the house, packing up necessary supplies before getting the hell out of dodge. They headed east and hoped that the wave of walkers would continue down south, passing them completely.

"Damn it!" Tristan cursed as he jerked the bag of supplies to his shoulder with irritation. A walker, completely out of sight, pivoted from the shadows and lurched toward him without warning. Tristan screamed and forced himself to turn away but the heavy rifle and the bag of supplies made it difficult. He corpse pinned him to the floor and tried to sink its teeth into his neck. Tristan manages to slip an arm at its throat to keep its gnawing jaws back. "Help!" He called out to the running girls. Alice turned back to look but Malory was the first to react.

She ran back to him with her rifle close at hand and kicked the corpse away with her momentum. The corpse rolled to the curb with enough force to dislocate and break bones. It hissed and growled at them but Malory finished it off with a hard strike of the rifle's back, breaking its skull and smashing its brains.

"Thanks." Tristan said out breathlessly.

"C'mon! Hurry up!" Alice called out from a distance. Malory didn't bother to help him up, she simply jogged ahead, back to where Alice was. Tristan forced himself back to his feet with the weight of his rifle and supplies bogging him down.

"Why did you help me?" Tristan asked once he had caught up to them. Malory didn't say a word and continues to jog ahead with both Alice and Tristan by her side.

"What the?" Alice spoke out with surprise and disbelief. School buses, barbed wires and concrete barrier blocks the street ahead, stopping them. There was no way to crawl under or over the obstacle and the only way to make it past was to go through the café's and store buildings that could hide walking corpses.

The streets itself wasn't safe as more of Them were beginning to catch up from the previous pursuit. The three quickly head to the nearest store only to find that the door could not be opened. Pushing ahead, Tristan gave the door a forceful kick, opening it with a satisfying crack. The three entered quickly and pushed a huge shelf to block the broken door.

"Kya!" Alice screamed as a face smacked itself against the musty display window, gnawing and clawing at the glass for her flesh. Malory backed Alice away from the window with a hand, watching Tristan points his rifle at it. More faces and bloodied hands smeared itself across the thick window, trying to get in with constant vigour. "We have to go, I don't know how long that glass can hold." As soon as Malory had said that, the faint sound of glass cracking under the pressure resounded in the store.

"Let's go then." Tristan lowers his rifle and backs away from the window. Once he knew the window could hold, he turns to the back door. Malory watched the glass and let Alice assist Tristan. "Shit, it's locked." Tristan tried the handle but it would not move all the way. He tried kicking it but the door was sturdier than he thought it would be. "Alice, go and find the key somewhere in the store!" He pointed past the shelves to the deeper part of the store.

She nodded and sprinted past shelves after shelves, looking for what resembles a key, and right by the refrigerators was a lone corpse, sitting with keys in his grip. Slipping her tonfas out and gripping them tightly, she walked ahead with slow, precise steps toward the corpse.

"Where's that key Alice?!" Tristan shouted from the front counter. It was a mess, drawers out-of-place, receipt rollers all around, flyers littered across every corner and what not. Tristan was doing his part in searching for the key.

She turned back to face the corpse only to find that it was staring at her with milky eyes. It began to move, slowly at first but erratically and desperately seconds later. She backed away with the tonfas at the ready. Once it was close enough for her to smell it, see its decaying flesh and veins across its neck, she raises the tonfa and strikes it down with the force of a hammer, smashing its skull.

The first strike connects but it wasn't enough to stop it. Even with its head deformed, it continued to snarl and crawl toward Alice with hunger in its empty eyes. She raises her tonfa once again and struck it like the last. The second hit connects like the first, this time ending its life.

She took deep breaths and knelt close to it for the keys. Her tonfas wouldn't be enough as the corpse had the keys in a vice-like grip. She uncurled its balled fist, hearing the pop of its bones as she did. The moment the keys fell to the floor with a clatter, she grabbed it and bounced up like a spring.

"I GOT IT!"

The window screamed out loud with a shatter and crash as it was no longer able to hold out. The corpses pooled in with uncoördinated feet, tripping and falling over once another. Malory backs away and fires her rifle at the closest corpse that managed to stumble in. Alice returns to Tristan with the keys but he fumbles with them as there were too many. One by one the keys didn't fit or they simply wouldn't unlock.

Malory fires her second shot at the advancing mob, forcing its body to reel awkwardly to the side and sending tons of expired food to fall off the shelves. She shoves the bolt up then back to eject the spent round. She fumbles for her last round that has been kept in her vest pocket, but after grabbing it, she places it into the chamber and locked the bolt in place. "Get that door open," The sound of her last round echoed louder than the previous two. "NOW!"

Tristan passed Alice the keys, letting her try them while it was his turn to buy some time. "Go help Alice!" Those few words were enough to send Malory back while Tristan unstrapped his rifle from his shoulders.

His M501 would cause a huge racket but it didn't matter as a whole mob of them were already inside. Shouldering the weapon, he fires the first shot, sending a single round out of its barrel and piercing straight through many corpses. Tristan could see the vapour trail lining across the room. The survivor's ears rang from the deafening shot temporary halting their actions. The bolt flew back with such intensity, forcing the spent round out from the side, possibly readying another round.

"It's open!" Alice screamed out after letting Malory through. "Hurry!"

Tristan pulled the trigger for his last shot but a dry click returned from the empty barrel. "Shit!" He hopped away from his spot and turned about-face to retreat.

Sprinting as quickly as he could, he tossed the bag of supplies first before diving through. Alice quickly shuts the door and locks it behind her, where the pounding of the door were the only things they heard within the dark room.

XxX

The rooftop door opened with a loud creak, thanks to the rusty hinges. Vivian didn't let her eyes off the scopes of the binoculars as she knew who it was.

"It wouldn't hurt to look behind you, you know?" Kazuko called out, placing a bag full of drinks on the top of a rusting ventilation shaft.

"A bus drove off minutes ago." Vivian announced, stopping Kazuko's actions.

"What kind?" His tone was serious. He placed his drink beside the others and walked to Vivian's side. Vivian points ahead and drew an imaginary line across the street that lead to a bridge.

"A mini bus." She finally answered. "Your turn." She handed the binoculars to him without his consent. Vivian noticed bullets of water dripping from his fingertips, so she questions, "Why are your hands wet?".

"I needed to get the drinks out." He pointed with a thumb behind his shoulder to the bag full of drinks. The bag has enough to fill a whole vending machine. "It's a trick I used to do when I was young." He added as he looked through the binoculars.

"So you steal?" She turned away to grab a can. Vivian knew he's not scanning the scenery. There was a deep silence as Kazuko pondered for an answer.

"We..." Kazuko paused for a moment, wondering if he should speak out. He didn't. He simply stayed in silence and continued to watch the road.

It was Vivian's idea to head to the school's rooftop as it would give them a good layout of the streets. Kazuko was lucky to have found the trekking club's bag of supplies they had left. Binoculars, compassas and a small pocket knife were all Vivian managed to dig out.

"So what's the trick?" She asked as she sat on the rusting ventilation.

"Huh?" Kazuko turned around as Vivian had caught his attention. He has no idea which topic she was bringing up.

"These," She points to the cans with a finger while still holding one of her own. "How'd you get all of these?" She took a sip of her drink, wetting her lips.

"I uh..." He scratched his cheek with slight embarrassment. "I fill the coin slot with water. It fills up to the sensor and _ding_ goes the counter." He complimented the sound effect with a gesture of his finger. "By the way," He pointed to the can of drink in her hand with the same finger. "That can was mine."

"It wasn't open mate." She countered with a small smirk and a sip of her drink.

Kazuko hopped away from the edge and walked to the ventilation for a new can. "We can't stay here, you know that right?"

"Yeah," She answered. "I do, so we should head out to one of the safe spots. I heard a few out there."

"I wonder which one." Kazuko opened the can and chugs it down quickly. He lets out a satisfied 'aah' and tossed the can away. Vivian ties the bag of drinks tightly and stuffs it in the trekking bag.

The sound of gun shots echoed in the sky. It sounded a lot like poppers than real gun fires, but seconds later more of them popped in a blazing fire fight.

"What the heck?!" Kazuko was the first to check, scanning the residential streets below with the binos. Hiding behind an olive coloured car was a teenager and across from him, on the second floor veranda of an unfamiliar resident was a man with a lever-action rifle. The man wore overalls that fitted a construction worker. His face was unshaven and his hair was in a mess. After each pull of the trigger, he has to lever the rifle for another round. How many rounds he has with him was unknown.

"Let me see!" Vivian snatched away the binos to see, watching the teenager hide behind cover. His black jacket hid his body structure and the angle in where he was facing to concealed his facial profile.

"That guy's going to get himself killed!" Kazuko turned and rushed to the stairwell.

"What are you going to do?!" Vivian followed quickly behind him, grabbing the trekking bag along.

"Help him, obviously!"

"You only have a clip! Who knows how much more that maniac with the rifle has!"

"We'll just fin- Woah! Find out!" He nearly tripped down the stairs as he had run two steps at a time. His heart dropped for a moment, frightening him.

"Kazuko! Your gun you idiot!" Vivian passed it the moment he turned around. He catches it with ease and loaded it, readying the firearm for firing. The corridors that lead to the shoe lockers were empty but the courtyard to the front gate has countless walking dead wandering about.

Kazuko opened the door to the courtyard but Vivian was the first to rush out and get her first kill of the day. A nice cut with her machete to the head. She drags the blade out, letting black blood leak out of the wound like an open pipe. The next two advanced towards her but Kazuko kicked one of them away, leaving the other to herself. Kazuko pinned his target to the floor with a foot to its chest and gave it a hard stomp to its head.

"We don't have time for this!"

"I know!" She responded in an irritated tone, swinging her machete hard across its neck, decapitating her target quickly and cleanly.

Ignoring the other walkers, the two of them rushed toward the gate. The gate's closed and runs by electricity. Both of them know how to get in and out of the school but doing it alone is difficult.

"Hurry! Jump over!" Kazuko planted his back to the gate and knelt with his palms upwards. Vivian tossed the trek bag over and sprinted toward Kazuko. The dead were advancing toward them in a tight semi-circle. Precious seconds could not be wasted.

Vivian stepped on his hand letting Kazuko boost her up with the strength of his arms. She pulled herself up and stepped on the top of the gate, which was wide enough for a proper balance. Vivian crouched and proffered a hand.

Kazuko gave himself a running start before jumping to grab them. Vivian pulled with all her might and managed to get Kazuko up above the gate.

"Now all that's left is to get to him." He said before jumping out of the school ground.

**High School of the Dead. SZD 3.**

_I was having a debate with myself (Yes, I do that often) and wondered if I should write it in present tense as it has a sense of urgency and fast pacing but it seems that past tense won...I have no idea how it happened, it just did. I probably would try to write the next chapter in present tense, and probably the chapter after that._

_Introducing a new OC in the next chapter! HURRAYYY!_

_Do leave a review and tell me how well this chapter did! If you keep quiet and not tell me, being a good writer will be difficult!_

_I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading, see ya!_


	6. Chapter 6: Under Painful Circumstances

**Chapter 6: Under Painful Circumstances**

With a dash and a slide, Kazuko manages to get behind a blue car, hidden away from the shooter on the second floor veranda. Not far from where the target is, thick leaves obscure his target. The only option is to get closer.

"You're fast." Vivian manages to catch up after dodging a few undead. They have to move as their footsteps had already caught the nearby cadavers' attention.

"Shake this, quick!" Kazuko hands the bag of canned drinks to her.

"What's the plan?" Vivian asks as she shakes the bag with vigour. The plastic noisily crumples in her grip, accompanied by the clatter of the cans in it. "Here," She returns the bag to him, panting quickly from the effort. "Don't tell me you're going to throw that."

"Okay," Kazuko lick his lips with interest as he holds the bag in his hand. "I won't tell you then." He adds a smile and prepares to stand.

"Well if you're throwing that, you have to listen to _my_ plan too." Vivian grabs his shoulders and yanks him back to the ground.

"Owowowow!" He mutters in pain, rubbing his sore butt.

"Circle around the car and throw the bag just as he's about to see you. He'll panic and shoot the bag first, got it?"

"Yeah, what about you? What are _you_ going to do?" Kazuko asks as he shakes the bag once again.

"I'm going into the house and see what have they hiding._ On my signal okay mate?_" The last line was in English but Kazuko manages to understand what she had just said. She tips her hat with an index and thumb and taps his shoulder to signal for him to stand. "Wait for it..."

The man fires the rifle and levers it quickly for another shot. There was no chance for the survivor to retaliate. Once the man was out of ammo, he takes cover behind all the zinc and wood around him and reloads the rifle.

"NOW!" Vivian gave Kazuko a push hard enough to send him quickly sprinting around the car and toward the survivor.

The man with the rifle pops out of cover only to see Kazuko dashing across the street with his sights to him. The man raises the rifle, levers it and takes aim. Kazuko was about twenty feet away from the survivor's place before throwing the bag with a loud grunt.

A loud shot rings out followed by the sound of exploding cans and the sizzle of carbonated water. The air had a mixed smell of fruits, Sprite and Coke. Small tin parts came raining toward the man, forcing him to raise a hand and block it. Most of his view covered by the small particles of mixed drinks but once it settles, the last thing he saw was the barrel of a SIG Sauer P226.

_Bang_

The man falls back, limp while his rifle clatter out off the veranda and down to the yard below.

"Oh man, whoever you are, tha-"

Kazuko didn't move. The last thing he did was dive to cover but somehow, he's clutching something. "Are you okay?" The survivor asks with slight hesitation and worry. He flips Kazuko to show his face but what caught his attention was the ink of red that stained the white school uniform.

His shoulder is bleeding from a deep cut and from what the survivor could tell, it was from a bullet. "Hey! Snap out of it! Stay with me man!"The survivor shook Kazuko vigorously, forcing him awake. He lets out a groan and a grimace, obviously in pain.

Kazuko was a few seconds too late in throwing the bag and was still in the line of fire the moment he threw it. Thanks to the cans and liquid in them, the trajectory slowed and missed his left chest entirely.

"Come on." The survivor swings the uninjured arm around his shoulders, "You're lucky I saw an ambulance not far from here." And drags him toward the mentioned ambulance.

XxX

Vivian enters the house with complete caution. It's dark but the light outside seeps in through the boards gaps by the windows. She spots a shadow, holding what seems to be a gun. He, from what she can tell by the physique, seems to be hiding behind a wall, completely covered and afraid.

She sneaks toward the shadow in a half crouch and picks up a glass on the dining table along the way. With a glass in one hand and a machete in the other, she's ready.

She throws the glass like a bomb around the corner, panicking the man and forcing him to shoot with fright and fear. The glass shatters and falls like knives onto his face and eyes, blinding and staggering him with painful agony.

Without a second to waste Vivian rushes toward the man and pins him to the floor. He tries to squirm his way out but the pain in his eyes and face was too much to bear.

"ARRGGH! What! Who ARE you?!" He screams as he clutch his eyes.

"What are you guys keeping here! I know you're hiding something!" Vivian pushes the back of his head down, forcing the tiny glass shards to embed deeper into his eyes with his own hands. It was getting cruel and Vivian hoped he would answer quickly. It's not good for any person's heart to watch and bear such moment. How unsightly.

"She's upstairs in the bedroom! It wasn't our idea! The boss! He's gone mad!"

"Who's your boss?!" She screams into his ear, letting him shriek with terror.

"He's the one with the rifle, the lever-action one!" The man confess.

"Well," Vivian releases him. "He's dead now." and makes her way to the stairs.

"YOU BITCH!" The man screams and tackles her to the ground. He had forced his eyes open to see where she was and now, Vivian was staring into the eyes of a man who's about to go blind. They struggle to break free but the blood coating the man's wrist made it slippery. He manages to pull it back and drive a punch to her face. "You think you can just LEAVE?!" His eyes were beginning to bleed and the colour's about to fade but the man no longer need to see, to be able to punch a pinned target. Vivian tried her best to stop the punches but his fist is too bloody slippery. It would either be redirected or missed entirely.

The man begins to laugh, amused and satisfied with the catch.

"Damn you!" Vivian voice out with pain as she blocks the next attack. It hits her hat and sent it flying back a few inches. Straight to her lips was another punch, making it cut with her own teeth. "Argh!" She screams. The next punch missed entire and hit straight to the floor board. The man howl with pain and arches his back.

Vivian squeeze her eyes shut and kick the man with her boot to his abdomen. The man rolls back, winded and dazed. She picks her machete up and raises it for the ready. The man, now blind, rushes toward her only to meet his death with the tip of her weapon.

The impact of the run brought her sailing back with the body.

XxX

"Mmffpfff? Mfffpf! MMMFFFFFFPPPPF!" The girl, handcuffed and tied on the bed screams out with a muffled voice. Tied to her mouth was a piece of cloth, making her unable to speak properly.

"Yes," Vivian pushes the door open with complete exhaustion. "I can hear you." The sight of her bloodied face and caked machete brings horror to the girl on the bed.

"MRRRNGGG! MFFPFPFF!" She twists and turn, trying to free herself from Vivian's approach but it was no use. The only thing it did was burn her wrists and causing it to redden further.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She adds with a smile and untied the cloth that covers her mouth.

"BEHIND YOU!" She screams out to get Vivian's attention to the figure behind her.

He raises the weapon in hand and strikes it down before Vivian could even turn to look back.

The strike to the back of her head was hard and precise. Her knees buckled and forced her to the floor. Her vision blurred and it's hard to stay awake. She feels tired and completely weak, not even able to twitch a finger. Slowly, darkness envelops her and she falls unconscious.

* * *

_Sorry I have to end this off quickly but I will do my best to update! The reason why I have not been updating is because I have SCHOOL! Singapore Polytechnic! Assignments after assignments back to back, I don't even have time to SHAVE!_

_Leave your opinions in the review section below and as always, thank you for reading. See ya!_


End file.
